


Непредвиденная командировка

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ройенталя отправляют в командировку, о которой он не успел предупредить





	Непредвиденная командировка

Достаточно сложно — спросить. Но, наверное, на Фернера можно положиться и в этом. Просто узнать, бросить вскользь: «А где гранд адмирал Ройенталь?» Антону достаточно намека, чтобы выяснить необходимое, но ответ неутешительный. Доступ к правдоподобной информации закрыт. Поверить в то, что гранд адмирал вдруг решил поправить здоровье, верилось с трудом. Официальная версия — отдых на термальном курорте, а это может быть чем угодно. И секретным заданием. Секретным даже от военного министра?  
Всем чем угодно, включая интрижку. Все-таки Ройенталь склонен к импульсивным решениям, и, неудивительно, если его воображение пленил кто-то новый. Все может быть.  
Фернер честно пытался получить доступ к данным, причем таким образом, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Его несколько волновало, что шеф спросил только один раз, и просто начал чуть больше загружать себя работой. Может быть, стал меньше спать. Только ли серьезный проект по реформе кадрового состава был тому причиной?

***  
Команда на взлет. Ему не дали ни собраться, ни оставить распоряжений заместителю. Согласно официальной информации он болен. Или поправляет здоровье где-то? Неважно. Важно, что он, гранд адмирал Ройенталь, согласно велению Его Императорского Величества, не имел права никому сообщать о целях и программе поездки. Никому, значит совсем никому. Интересно, что подумал Кайзер, когда он попробовал заикнуться о военном министре.  
Скорее всего, просто решил, что Оберштайна может заинтересовать инспекция, прямо связанная с его ведомством. И вдруг он захочет как-то повлиять на процесс. То, что Ройенталь уже, пожалуй, не может себе позволить пропадать, никого не поставив в известность, Его Император в расчет, конечно же, не принял.  
Что ж. Остается только выполнить работу в срок и еще чуть быстрее.  
Отдельно раздражает то, что команда тоже новая. Новый личный помощник, новый капитан корабля. Последний хотя бы рисковый и не против идти на сколько возможно высоких скоростях, и не оглядывается на погодные условия при посадке. Уверен в себе, в команде и корабле. А вот Клаус, приставленный адъютантом, пожалуй, излишне навязчив. И кажется, готов всеми привычными и непривычными способами скрасить свободное время прославленного адмирала, да и просто — красивого мужчины, пусть и гораздо старше себя.  
Странно. Симпатичный молоденький мальчик, недвусмысленно предлагавший не только помочь снять китель, но и решить любые другие проблемы, которые могут возникнуть у его превосходительства в столь долгой изоляции, гранд адмирала абсолютно не интересовал. Причем, по крайней мере, Ройенталь тешил себя надеждой, что парень не просто решил продвинуться по карьерной лестнице таким способом. Это наоборот, стало бы скорее отрицательной характеристикой. «Юный, покорный, отзывчивый. Чем он не угодил?» - размышлял Ройенталь в очередной раз, увидев под утро сон вполне определенного свойства, про вполне конкретного человека. Увы, оставалось только ждать.  
До противного обидно, когда еще в утренней полудреме, протянул руку, чтобы прижать дорогого человека к себе... и он откликнулся - слишком доверчиво, слишком покорно закинул руки на плечи. Разозлился тогда настолько, что просто вышвырнул адъютанта из комнаты и, наведя справки у капитана, приблизил одного из младшего состава. Если Клаус был готов услужить во всем, то Марк, больше всего мечтал вернуться домой к беременной жене и недолюбливал адмиралитет. То, что другие сочли бы повышением, для него было почти наказанием. И он ограничивался необходимым минимумом, что полностью устраивало Ройенталя.

Последняя военная база позади. Последний тяжелый разговор, разнос, попытки начальника дать взятку. По плану, у Ройенталя еще сутки после приземления, чтобы составить и подготовить сводку. Но если пренебречь сном, то можно успеть. Особенно, если сославшись на срочность сведений, запросить аудиенцию у его Величества сразу после посадки.  
Кайзер милостив, его примут, правда ближе к вечеру. Фройляйн, оставшаяся главным секретарем при его Величестве, вернее уже фрау и Кайзерин, успешно совмещающая помощь венценосному супругу и собственные проекты, извинилась уже в частном порядке.  
В аудиенции у военного министра Ройенталю было отказано без объяснений. Ну что ж. Нанести вечером визит лично, без предупреждения, будет даже интереснее.

***  
На Феззан опустился мягкий бархатистый вечер. Встреча с Императором прошла очень плодотворно, но несколько дольше, чем хотелось бы Ройенталю.  
Впрочем, ему с момента взлета хотелось только одного — хотя бы поговорить.  
Оберштайн открывает дверь сам. Стоит, руки за спиной, взгляд ровный.  
\- Может быть, хотя бы разрешите войти?  
После минутной паузы - плавный поворот корпуса. Его пропускают в дом. Оберштайн не видит, усмешку на лице любовника. Ройенталь практически счастлив. То, что ему не рады — понятно и не смущает. Так же как видно, что Оберштайн злился, возможно, скучал. В любом случае, исчезновение Ройенталя не оставило его равнодушным и это главное. Все остальное - поправимо и ерунда. Его не остановит, даже если Оберштайн завел любовника. Уж кто-кто, а Ройенталь сможет доказать, что он лучше. Это даже не потребует серьезных усилий. Главное — не поторопиться, не спугнуть. Но как же приятно наблюдать, за Оберштайном. Как же приятно, в конце концов его увидеть.  
\- Рабенар подготовил ваши вещи. Можете забрать их в любой удобный момент.  
\- Может быть сначала покормите? Я с утра ничего не ел, а так вкусно пахнет, - Ройенталь демонстративно поводит носом. Есть действительно хочется, и его задача - задержаться как можно дольше, чтобы получилось поговорить. То, что ему фактически предложили убираться вон, - Ройенталь пропустил мимо ушей. Пока он не намерен уходить, и Оберштайн может хоть выкинуть рубашки из окна. Он, Ройенталь, походит и голым.  
Рабенар, улыбаясь, быстро ставит второй прибор. Вот еще одно подтверждение, что Обершатйну было без него хуже, чем обычно. И собака привычно ткнулась в колено под столом, выпрашивая лакомый кусочек. Естественно напрасно.  
Странно, раньше на столе никогда не стояли вазы, и Ройенталь бесцеремонно убирает композицию из сухоцветов, которая мешает ему любоваться собеседником.  
Некоторое время они едят молча.  
\- Я скучал.  
\- И где именно вы скучали? - голос Оберштайна сух и невыразителен, но Ройенталю достаточно того как яростно Оберштайн пилит нежную отбивную.  
\- Его Величество отправил меня на тайную проверку военных баз. У меня действительно не было возможности сообщить.  
\- Сочувствую. Это всегда неприятно, когда говорят «вылет вечером».  
\- Соскучился потому, как вы злитесь.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я злюсь? - Оберштайн на мгновенье поднимает глаза от тарелки. Дуэль не столько взглядов, сколько выражений лиц: ровное против довольной ухмылки. Ройенталь спешно пытается придать лицу более нежное выражение, но получается плохо. Он действительно доволен, более того, счастлив. Любовник желанен и великолепен для него всегда. Когда радуется, когда печалится или когда, как сейчас, пальцы чуть побелели от того, как сильно он сжимает вилку и нож.  
\- И по едкому тону тоже соскучился, - маленькая пауза. Ройенталь делает глоток вина. - Вас выдают руки, иногда лоб. Вы восхитительно контролируете лицо, но при этом мне безумно нравится разгадывать язык тела. Целый месяц, я был лишен... лишен возможности разгадывать самую большую головоломку, встретившуюся мне в жизни.  
\- Прекратите. Найдутся другие.  
Оберштайном владеет разум, но что владеет его телом? Повинуясь какой привычке, он протягивает бокал, чтобы Ройенталь его наполнил и, конечно, Оскар это делает незамедлительно.  
\- Хорошо, я просто провел месяц без вас.  
\- Ройенталь, с каких пор вы стали таким романтичным? Или пытаетесь применить на мне отработанные годами клише?  
Гранд-адмирал усмехается, глядя собеседнику в глаза. Поединок взглядов продолжается недолго. Сделав глоток, Ройенталь отвечает, ехидно смотря поверх бокала:  
\- Боюсь, что если бы я сказал, что прожил месяц без секса, вы бы сочли, что я вас воспринимаю только как секс-партнера и оскорбились. А это далеко не так. И знайте, даже если у вас появился другой, то меня это не волнует. Я докажу, что лучше.  
Не давая Оберштайну вставить слово, Ройенталь подходит, и перехватывает кисть любовника. Поглаживая внутреннюю сторону запястья, говорит быстро.  
\- Вы восхитительно злитесь. Да, выражение лица почти никогда не меняется, а люди привыкли смотреть в глаза. У вас очень говорящие руки. Мне нравится смотреть, как вы сплетаете или расплетаете пальцы, волнуясь, как сжимаете руки в кулаки. Чтобы не произошло — всегда несгибаемый, всегда прямой. Да, у меня не было возможности нарушить прямой приказ Его Величества. Именно поэтому я должен был уехать. Не на утро, не вечером, а сразу после аудиенции подали машину и через пол часа капитан корабля отдал команду на взлет. Должен был оставить вас. Благо Империи, не так ли? Но сейчас, я рядом, вы разрешаете мне быть рядом, и мне упоительно приятна ваша злость, и эти собранные чемоданы. Значит, вам не все равно.  
Невесомо прикоснуться к бровям, провести самым кончиком пальца по носу, губам. Очертить линию подбородка. Погладить костяшками пальцев висок. Оберштайн не отстраняется, только чуть прикрывает глаза, разрешая прикасаться к себе. И от этого хочется немедленно схватить его в охапку и отнести в спальню. Ройенталь даже грустно улыбнулся, представив, как он с руганью тащит Оберштайна вверх по лестнице, а тот цепляется ногами о все углы и потом — страшное испытание: дверь. В которую надо как-то пройти, но как? Так что лучше обойтись без экспериментов.  
\- Вам бы не мешало принять душ.  
Ройенталь, украдкой, целуют любовника в висок. Его почти простили. По крайней мере, одна ночь у него точно есть.

**  
Наконец-то дома. Ройенталь с удовольствием растягивается на такой привычной кровати, пока Оберштайн совершает необходимое ему вечернее омовение. Фыркнув, Оскар переворачивается на живот. И почему нельзя было помыться вместе?

**  
Вернувшись в спальню, Оберштайн видит трогательную картину. Тот, кто обещал ему страстную ночь любви, спит, вытянувшись поверх одеяла. Не дождался. Сесть рядом на край кровати, откинуть прядь, упавшую на глаза. Он такой расслабленный, когда спит. Лицо смягчается.  
Если бы Ройенталь сейчас проснулся, то увидел бы тень улыбки, которая появилась на лице любовника.  
Пусть спит. Надо укрыть, но для этого сначала вытащить из-под спящего одеяло.  
Оберштайн успевает только прикоснуться к плечу, когда Ройенталь мгновенно поднимается, и заломив руку, отшвыривает Оберштайна от себя.  
\- Клаус, - рычит он, видимо не проснувшись до конца. - С первого раза не понимаете?  
Но тут же, проснувшись окончательно, спрыгивает с кровати к тому, к кому так спешил, к очень дорогому человеку, которому сейчас сделал больно. Хорошо, что еще спал и отшвырнул не в полную силу, а Оберштайн не упал на пол, а смог опереться об стол. Ройенталь чувствует, что тысячу раз не прав. Что отключился, не дождавшись, а потом — ударил. И не понятно, как отреагирует любовник, но подумать над этим Ройенталь просто не успевает. Прижимаясь, утыкается носом в шею, потому что ведь не хотел. И даже не перепутал. Просто не успел понять, что уже вернулся домой.  
\- Знаете, вот теперь я верю, что вы прожили месяц без секса.  
Ройенталь обнимает любовника со спины, пряча улыбку у того в волосах. Пожалуй, сегодня он погорячился, обещая страстный секс, но Оберштайн, кажется, не обижен. И спокойно позволяет увлечь себя на кровать, укрыть одеялом, и чтобы Ройенталь, прижавшись сзади, тесно обнял его. Засыпая, Ройенталь обещает себе, проснуться раньше, и чтобы хотя бы пробуждение Оберштайну запомнилось.


End file.
